August 2070
Zurück geht es zum Juli 2070 Natraj, 14.08.2070 Verdammte Dreckheads, meine Chummer! Da hätte ich mehr erwartet. Kann man nicht alleine lassen, diese Typen... Erst werden sie von den Barakudas aufgemischt (wie genau das passiert ist, haben sie irgendwie auch nicht erzählt) und lernen nix draus! Wir wollen uns treffen und Ernie bringt ein Joygirl mit. Und schickt sie auch nicht weg, als wir über Pläne gegen die Barakudas sprechen wollen. Weil er ihr "vertraut". Ha! Den anderen scheint es nicht so wichtig zu sein, wenn eine Chica unsere Pläne zu Paydata macht. Mich wundert hier bald gar nix mehr. Ich fasse den Abend und darauf folgenden Tag in Stichpunkten zusammen, damit klar wird, worauf ich hinaus will: - bei unserem Meeting über Pläne gegen die Barakudas werden wir von einer Chica belauscht - "plötzlich" und "unerwartet" wird Handy von einem unbekannten Programm aus der Matrix angegriffen und in einen unbekannten Knoten gebracht, wo zwei Hacker ihm Dreck erzählen - am nächsten Tag fahren zwei SUVs mit 6 Personen vor. Die Cheffin ist offensichtlich grenzdebil und weltfremd. Sie will in der Matrix ein geklautes Programm oder gefangenen Hacker (sie sagte Baumeister, kA was genau das sein sollte) aus dem Angriff von gestern wiederhaben. Offensichtlich ein Matrixjob für Matrixhacker. Und wen engagiert sie? 2 Magier, einen Gestaltwander und zwei halbe b00ns. Beweis geführt, Chica hat ne Panne! - sie zahlt im Voraus 6k NY für jeden. Die Idiotas verwechseln anscheinend "vertrauenswürdig" mit "vertrauensselig". - Chica hat große Titten und sich dadurch das völlige Vertrauen von den Idioten verdient. Das führt dazu, dass der Gestaltwandler und der Magier sich als erstes in die Matrix einstöpseln um den Datenklau zu erledigen Merkt Ihr was? Aber es geht noch weiter: - die beiden halben b00ns stöpseln sich natürlich auch ein und legen los. 2 Stunden passiert nix, nur ihr Fleisch liegt hier rum. - Ernie ruft mitten im Datenklau an. Anschließend spreche ich mit Assussa ("big tit chic", remember?) und komme zu folgendem Ergebnis: Das professionelle Hacker-Quartett hängt in der Matrix fest und findet den Weg nicht (lies: sind zu doof, um den Knoten zu verstehen). Big Tit Chic hat den Weg vergessen. Ihr emotionsloser Kommentar: "Oh, dann finde ich den Baumeister nicht und deine Freunde hängen in der Matrix fest." Deshalb bin ich nicht mit! Ich muss mir neue Chummer suchen. Diese hier verstehen nicht mal die grundlegendsten Regeln der Matrix und des Überlebens. Das die überhaupt so alt geworden sind... Hank, 15.08.70 Hey Lotta, ich sage dir das war ein Tag gestern so was habe ich lange nicht erlebt. Wir sind gerade erst aus dem Eleastralraum zurück und Ernsto und ich wollten einfach mal etwas essen bei ihm er wollte kochen und so da ruft mich dieser Punk Maus an ( ist ein Schamane der irgendwas mit der Werft zu tubn hat) an und erzählt mir er wüsste welcher Magier uns da in dieser Auto sache fast den Arsch aufgerissen hat. Ich mich also mit Maus im Astralraum getroffen und der mir gezeigt wo das ist und ich mir die Sigantur angeschaut. Soweit so gut .. so ich also den Schnulli gesucht und gefunden und TADA... im Hauptquatier der Baracs ( weo auch sonst) so und wie er so sich astral gezeigt hat ist er Stärker als ich.Ich dann zurück in der wirklichen welt da fängt Ernesto irgendwas zu erzählen an wegen einer seiner Nutten und so bla nichts mehr von der gehört..... NERV...... so also wir zu den Haus wo die Wohnt und dann da gibng das erste des Tages schief .. ich bei der Nachbarin gekolpft und die wollte nicht aufmachen ... sowas kann ich leiden .. also ich da rein und habe sie in der Astralgestalt gefargt warum sie nicht auf macht ... DA fängt die alter an rum zu ballern .... wie eine irre ... da frage ich mich hat die noch nie eine Astrale gestalt geshen ???? Alter Blöde Schachtel. Also irgend wann die raus und ist über eine Schuhe gestolbert und dann ging der Boden kampf los .. ok zäh war sie ja ich musste ihr zwei mal eine Klatschen bervor sie ruhig war. Toll dann hat die Nichte von ihr dann im gleichen haus auch noch einen Vitalmonitor der los geht nach dem ich die alte umgehauen hatte . Also ich gleich ab durch die mitte und zur Werft um Ausrüctung zu holen. Ernesto wollte nach kommen. Ich da also angekommen und da steht so ein Typ der mich voll sülzt das er der Chef von dem Schuppen sei und bla bla und was ich auf seinem Gelände zu suchen hätte und bla bla ... ich also mit meiner Scheislaune ihm das Schieseisen von der Oma unter die Nase gehalten und habe ihn an einen Pfahl gebunden um mein Zeug zu holen .... es war ja sonst keiner Da und ich habe keine ahung was das für ein Penner ist ... am Kom sagte ernesto er sei es ... ok ich also mein Zeug geholt und zurück zu dem Typ ... da ist der weg ... und rennt davon ... das hat mich dann so angenervt das ich ihm einen Manaball hinter her geworfen habe. Habe mich wohl etwas verschätzt und dachte der Typ hat mehr drauf aber irgendwie hat er es nicht geschaft den Zauber weg zu stecken und es zu überleben. Tja da habe ich wohl ohne es richtig zu wissen den Chef der das ganze Team nur ausgenutz hat ausgeschaltet. Tja jetzt lag da eine leiche rum ... über den Doc der uns das letzte mal zusammen geflickt hat habe ich dann einen Entsorger bekommen der dann nach 20 Min den Rest weg gebracght hat und wohl verarbeitet hat was auch immer. Also irgendwann kam Ernesto und dann sind wir wieder zu der Whg von der Vorher haben wir noch mit bekommen nach dem Natraji irgendwas erzählt hat Handy wäre auf einer Kiste weg gefolgen was sich dann als seine Drohe heraus gestellt hat. Wir also zu SOba und der hat dan erzählt es würde um einen ganz wichtige sache gehn. Ein Konkurent von ihm würde mit einem Auftrageber zusammen arbeiten und Soba wolle aber diese Verbindung und den Kunden haben. Der andere würde dem Kunden mit einer Wohnung im Fengsuchi Styl imponieren wollen und soba wolle das wir die Whg so Umbauen das es nach hinten los geht. Du weist selber das ich mich nie mit so Chinakram befasst habe also war die sache für mich schon etwas ... naja .... wir also die Whg begutachtet und habe dann etwas Besichtigung gemacht und haben dann die Whg in einer nacht und nebel aktion umgestalltet also so mit Möbel verrücken und so und jack hat dann in einer Pflanze wo bussy vorher schon ein komisches gefühl hatte weil die von 2 Typen rein getragen wurde die aber nie wieder aus dem Haus raus sind ...naja in der pflanze waren halt so einige Kilo Sprengstoff drin die der Bussyboy dann auch sicher gemacht hat das wir nicht die whg 4 Blocks weiter aufbauen mussten. den Stoffen hat er auch eingesteckt und hat sich von Soba Handgranten besorgt ... so langsam wird er sympath er fängt an grosse dinge aufzufahen gefällt mir. Naja wir halt das Fengschi umgebaut und dann ab raus da .. alles glatt gegagen und wir zu Soba und der Sagte 20 % auf alles .... / was ist mit Tiernahrung ??? ) Ich wusste ehrlich nicht was ich nehem soll also habe ich erst mal auf später gelegt wenn ich noch was brauche werde ich es ihn wissen lassen. Naja sonst ist alles gut bei mir uns ich weis nicht ich habe irgendwie so ein Komisches gefühl das in der nächsten zeit irgendwas grosses passiert ich kann dir nicht sagen ob das mit der Insel und iden geistern zu tun hat aber irgendwas wird passieren....... bis auf bald dein bruderherz.... Hank, 26.08.70 Hey Lotta!!! Ich sage dir es wird immer heisser auf der Insel, nicht wegn dem Wetter sondern der Stimmung. Gestern war ich mit den Jungs in der Bar, die beiden Zwerge waren mit irgendwas anderem beschäftigt also waren nur Ernesto ich und Natraji und Jack hat gekellnert. Und wir drei also da rein da sitzen ein paar Kids an der Thecke und Jack erzählt uns so neben bei das es FANS von uns sind. Sie haben auf den Strassen viel gehört über uns und haben irgendwie raus bekommen das wir in der Bar oft anzutreffen sind. FANS was bin ich ein Tridheld ? ?? Naja ich erst mal mit Jack einen klein talk gehabt und er ist da voll drauf abgegangen und so wie immer " Ist doch voll cool und so " Ich galube irgendwann stibt Jack an einem Herzinfarkt weil er so viel Adrenalin drin hat .. ich helf ihm dan nicht !!! Naja irgendwann haben wir uns dann mit den Jungs bzw den beiden Jungs und den einem Trollmädel unterhalten. Und die beiden Jungs haben zuspüren bekommen was es heistt einen Magier die Hand zu geben .. wollte nur wissen ob die nicht von irgendwem geschickt wurden um über uns was raus zubekommen. War dann nicht so. Und dann ging es ab sage ich dir ... plözlich bekamm unser Shivaboy eine info von einem Watcher das da leute kommen... und es stellte sich raus das es Baracjünger handelte die was werden wollten und sich so beweisen mussten. Die Jungs also versucht eine Handgrante in die Budu zuwerfen ( bin mal gesapnnat was der Busy dazusagt) und ich habe leider einen Mom zu spät gehandelt und habe nur eine Barriere über die Granate gelegt hätte die Tür dicht machen sollen... dann BUMMMMMM ... Rauch und licht aus und die halbe einrichtung neu.... und die Bubis auf der Flucht ... bei uns alles Ok aber die Kids haben etwas abbekommen ... wir erst mal hinter den Baracs her ... Wir haben sie dann Magie mässig weg gehauen haben alle überlebt... erst mal... Dann in der bar habe ich einen von den Jungs den arsch gerettet und ihn mit Handauflegen wieder fit gemacht. Wir die Boys erst mal in die Werft und da etwas ausgequetscht.... Zwischen Durch haben unsere Russen freunde angefufen ( die Aktion mit dem Cnotainer ) sie hätten eien Job für uns und da könnte man etwas geld raus schlagen und eine Geschäftbeziehung aufbauen die beständig wäre. Also denn noch eine Baustelle am Tag ... ist echt der hammer was hier auf der Insel los ist.... Wir dann also die Baracboys erst mal ausgefgart und dann haben habe sie erzählt wer denen den Auftrag gegeben hat und so. Irgend ein Alek oder so.. Ernesto dem einen noch vorgebetet er soll zur Schule gehn und so er hatte wohl wieder seien Moralsichen ... Wir also bzw ernesto diesen Typ angefufen und sich als einer der Boys ausgegeben und dann abgewaret was passiert. Der Plan sollte so ausehn .. die Kontrolle von den Baracs kommt und die gucken ob alles gut ist ... die Jungs bekommen von mir eine Gehirn wäsche und zihen ab .. die Baracs denken wir sind hin und alles ist erst mal gut und wir haben ruhe vor den Posern... wäre ja auch mal schön gewesehn wenn was klappen würde. Da kommt eine Karre mit ein Paar leuten drin 2 kommen raus und gucken in die Bar .. ok ich habe es verbockt .. bin in die Falsche ecke gegangen und habe dann mich in die sicht winkel geworfen .. da hat der eien mit seiner Schrott knarre noch etwas Mobiliar zerlegt bevor ich ihn weg zaubern konnte.und der hat mich auch noch erwuicht der Chiphead. der andere hat es auch bald hinter sich gehabt. Dann wir in der bar auf Kampfmodus geschaltet ubnd es dann Krachen lassen .. da sind dann noch 3 aus der Karre raus bekommen die haben es dann nicht mal bis zur Tür geschafft. Wir dann als nächstes erst mal den Chef gesucht und da haben wir die risen Backstube von den Baracs entdeckt. Ernesto wollte den Typ kalt machen und ich wollte die Küche dem erdboden gleich machen. Hat sich nicht dann alles ganz anders ergeben, Die leichen von den echten alten Barracs haben wir zurück geschickt ..Ernesto sagte .. das würde sich so gehören.Die Boys haben wir ... ähm ... entsorgen lassen. dann hat dieser Alek ein treffen über Soba klar gemacht und hat eien Waffenstillstand ausgehandelt. Den Russen deal haben wir auch klar gemacht hat alles geklappt. So jetzt haben wir a einen Waffenstillstand mit den Baracs B einen Deal mit den Russen wo immer mal Geld rein kommt und C Fans ...... mal sehn was noch kommt auf der Insel.... Weiter im Text geht es im September 2070 Kategorie:Tagebücher